A Hockey Player's Guide To Life
by xStarletx
Summary: The continuation of the Sereis - NOT DASEY - Derek falls for his teammate's sister, which doesn't please his teammates or Casey, - Sexual encounters often - I suck at Summaries please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

A Hockey Player's Guide to Life

Chapter 1

Rule 7 – A Teammate has their teammate's backs

Derek and Casey had been together for the last two days, in airports, and now they were on the bus. Though Derek was sitting a row behind her, and attempting to blare his music as loud as he could but he could still hear her chatter. Suddenly her head whipped around her hand ripping the head phones off of his ears.

"OMG I just saw the first sign!" She squealed.

"Yea, so?" Derek asked rather sarcastically.

"We're almost there! Aren't you excited?" She asked.

"I'm not a dork like you Case, I can keep my excitement inside." Derek snarled.

"Aw come on Derek, aren't you excited to start at Queens?" Casey asked.

"Of Course, but I know how everything's going to go!" Derek responded calmly, reclining back in his seat.

"And how is everything going go?" Casey asked mockingly

"I'll have a stellar Hockey career, I'll have the easiest courses, and of course I'll have all the girls chasing me." Derek responded.

"You Pig!"

__--__

Finally being able to ditch Casey was a dream come true. As Derek made his way to his room he filled his mind with the thoughts of new girls and his new room mate, which he hoped would be almost as cool as him. As Derek dragged his last bags up to his dorm room he heard the loud boom of something smashing in his room. Derek fumbled with his key and then threw the door open. Standing over an overturned box was an boy about his height with short black hair. He had pale skin and tons of freckles and he seemed to be screaming at his phone.

"LOOK my room mate's here if I see Mr. Cuddles I will call you immediately." And with a click he hung up on the other person.

"I give her five seconds to call back." He snarled throwing the phone onto a pile of clothes he had obviously dislodged from his pack. "Hi, I'm Adam, you must be Derek." He introduced, sticking out a hand as his cell phone rang again.

"Angry girlfriend?" Derek asked as he shook his new room mate's hand.

"Worse, sorry but if I don't pick up now she won't leave me alone." He suddenly stated, picking up again. Derek laughed to himself,

"You have my box of what? Well then that means…" he suddenly cried ripping open a box. One he lifted the panels a cloud of fluff erupted through the room. "Oh, I found Mr. Cuddles… and I don't think he made it. Yep, yep, I'll bring them over, and you can give me back my box of, of, ok, just don't watch any of those promise?" And then he hung up again.

"Sorry bro, gotta go trade her stuffed animals for my um… adult DVDs." Adam cried out, grabbing his key and picking up the box of animals. "We'll party later alright? I've got a few parties lined up."

"Sounds awesome, sounds like we're going to be good friends." Derek responded clapping a hand to his new found friends shoulder.

"Hey, you're a hockey boy, just like me, us teammates need to stick together. Don't worry, teammate, I've got your back."

"How do you know we're going to be teammates?" Derek asked

"Simple, we're in the Hockey scholarship room, we've got a permanent spot." Adam responded heaving the box up into his arms. "Get the door for me?"

Derek watched Adam leave and then went to packing, knowing that this was probably going to be his new best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

A Hockey Player's Guide to Life

xxMedusaxx

Chapter 2

Rule 1 – Never Date a Teammate's Sister

* * *

Derek and Adam's friendship took off rather quickly, partying together, classes together and then practicing soon. Derek knew that Adam had a twin sister in the same major as Casey he also knew that Adam and his sister Amy were close, though both acted like he hated each other. Derek had yet to meet Amy, but oddly enough he had met up with Casey especially after the crying fit he found her in after a particularly horrible day in class where she was shown up by another member of her class whom he could safely say would be her new rival.

The day of the first hockey practice was probably the most memorable day for Derek, though it started out completely uneventful. Half way through the practice, Adam skated away from the skirmish game they were playing against each other to address a small girl, a full head shorter then him who was walking onto the ice. Derek skidded to a stop as he watched the two talking, his heart skipping a beat. His eye caught on her layered ebony hair, her cream like skin, her pink bud lips and what looked like emerald green eyes. Derek ripped his helmet off as he saw Adam's glittering 'picking you up' smile, and her batting eyes, this was his girlfriend. As Derek felt his heart sink someone slammed into him and with his helmet off he hit his head on the ice.

Derek was blinded with pain and started to gurgle unintelligible words as someone rolled him over, above him an ebony haired angel stared down at him.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a foggy voice that made her sound a million miles away. Derek could only smile at her.

"I think I'm in love with you." He coughed out.

"Yep, I think he's got a concussion."

"He hasn't even been in his first game." The coach snarled.

"Don't worry, I'm a lifeguard, I can get him safely to the nurse." His ebony angel whispered.

"But I can't fly." Derek managed to whisper as his teammates help.

"Wow, he must have really hit his head hard didn't he?" Adam snarled. Derek leant against the girl nearly toppling them both over again and Adam had to grab a hold of Derek's upper arm to keep them level.

"Can you do this alone?" Adam asked concerned as the two began their long hobble to the change rooms.

"Yea… but not the skates part, I'm going to need help with the laces." She responded. Derek dropped his head on her shoulder meriting a slap from Adam.

"HEY! Don't injure him further!" the girl cried.

"Aw you love me too!" Derek cried, his head slumping forward and his body going limp, if Adam hadn't had a grip on his arm he and the angel would have fallen to the ice once more.

__--__

When Derek awoke in his dormitory he was half convinced that he had dreamt the whole episode up, except for the numbing pain vibrating through his head. Derek pushed himself up despite the pain in his head. As he sat up in his bed he realized several things, one it was mid day, a day after the first practice, that he seemed to be all alone in his dormitory, and that he couldn't get that vivid image of the angel's face swimming above him. Derek placed both of his hands against his head attempting to sharpen the memory, trying to remember what he said to her, what she said to him, trying his best to remember if she was a dream or if she was an actual person. As he contemplated the painful idea that his angel just might be a dream, or Adam's newest conquest, then almost on cue Derek heard the door slam.

"Goddamnit Amy! You are not allowed to go to that party do you understand! No don't you hang – GODDAMINIT!" Adam screamed. Derek heard the sound of a phone ricocheting off of a near-by wall. "STUPID FUCKING TWIN AND HER STUPID FUCKING PARTIES AND THOSE STUPID FUCKING FRAT GUYS AND HER STUPID FUCKING HORMONES! PICK UP YOUR GODDAMN PHONE!"

"Dude call down!" Derek cried hoping to get his frustrated roommate's, with a sudden rush he came running into the room.

"DUDE! You're ALIVE! You've been out for more then 24 hours now! Amy was supposed to be here in a few minutes to check up on you, but don't think she will now." Adam snarled.

"More then a day? How hard did I hit my head?" Derek asked.

"Not that hard, I think it was the meds the nurse gave you." Adam whispered sitting down on the edge of Derek's bed.

"By the way, your half sister Casey swung by, she's uh… interesting." Adam put out there Derek sighed.

"Sorry about that, but hey, what does your newest girl look like?" Derek asked softly.

"I unno, she's a blonde, I unno how long she'll be around." Adam shrugged.

"Could I maybe, oh I don't know, date one of the girls you're done with?" Derek asked. Adam turned to him surprised.

"Dude say what?" Adam asked. Derek shrugged.

"Knock yourself out dude! Just stay away from my sister." Adam snarled.

"Dude, she looks exactly like you, why would I want to date her?"

"Hey! My sisters a knock out! Which is exactly why she's off limits!"

"What ever you say Adam."

___---___

The next day Derek and Adam awoke for their morning practice, which they had to go to once every other day. Derek was expecting two things, the newest of Adam's girlfriends to show up and to finally meet the famous Amy. Derek felt his skin crawling in anticipation, wanting more then anything to meet his angel. Suddenly Adam skated away from him again to great the same black haired angel he had seen before he had hit his head the day before. Derek felt his heart stop, this was her.

"Oh ain't she hot stuff?" Jason, a teammate asked Derek as the other teammates lined up beside them to watch the two of them talk. Derek could only nod.

"I would definitely tap that." Another pointed out. Derek's face heated, no one should talk about his girl like that. Derek couldn't take it anymore, he skated over to Adam nudging him playfully before taking his helmet off. His angel met him with a wide smile.

"Hello Derek, how's your head?" She asked.

"Oh you remember me?" Derek asked.

"Of course, it's not every day a gorgeous hockey player professes his undying love for me." She teased playfully, but Derek blushed. Adam shot her a nasty look, but she didn't seem to notice. Derek himself was just as lost in her smile as she was most likely lost in his eyes. Adam hit his shoulder hard, which turned her attention to Adam.

"Don't you have a practice or something?" He asked angrily.

"No, but you do." She replied, Adam looked less then amused.

"Come on Derek lets go." Adam whispered dragging him away from the girl.

"Well by Derek." She whispered waving at him, Derek waved back, a huge grin on his face.

"Dude What the fuck!" Adam asked, hitting him again.

"What you said I could go for one of your girlfriends." Derek snarled shoving him back.

"That's not one of my girlfriends! That's my sister! THAT's Amy." Adam snarled. Derek's smile faded, he looked back to Amy who was now talking to the coach and offering him a coffee, Derek felt his heart sink into his stomach as he realized that this was much worse then a friend dating another friend's ex-girlfriend.

A Teammate doesn't date another teammate's sister.


	3. Chapter 3

A Hockey Player's Guide to Life

xxMedusaxx

Chapter 3

Rule 2 – Your team is your family – enough said.

* * *

Derek arrived back at his room at around two in the morning. He could smell her all over him, the girl he had just left in tears. He couldn't remember her name, but he had gotten what he wanted from her, a night of passion, and a moments release and then it was gone. But why was he doing this? Derek thought this over, he knew why, he just couldn't tell anyone. He heard a soft grunting noise and looked toward the couch. There she was, the problem, the reason he had been with a different girl every night. Amy was there sleeping on his couch, and Adam was sleeping on the floor beside her. Derek knew this was against the dorm rules, but there must have been a good reason. Derek leant over the back of the sofa, and pet her soft hair, the moved his fingers slowly down to her cheek. Derek loved the feel of her, the hair, and her skin. Derek leant closer trying to smell her perfume, the sweet flowery scent he had begun to identify as hers. Derek inhaled the scent deeply and caught on to a sourer scent and then noticed the bucket. She must have gotten sick at a party and Adam had gone to get her. Derek's fingers traveled to her moist lips, oh how he wanted to taste them, just once he'd like to feel her against him. Derek felt his need return a lot stronger then before he was with the easily forgettable girl. Derek straightened and walked to the bedroom. Tomorrow he'd need to find another girl, because maybe just maybe if he sexed himself out enough he wouldn't want her, he wouldn't do what he so desperately wanted to do. As Derek shut the door behind him he heard her soft voice whispering good night. Derek paused in the motion before whispering back:

"Good night my treasure."

___---___

A very sullen Derek sat across from a very angry Casey. They were at a small café much like Smelly Nelly's back home.

"I can't believe you!" She cried.

"Interesting, cuz I haven't said anything."

"Do you know who you were with last night? And the night before? And the night before that?" Casey demanded to know.

"No, not really." Derek responded, "I can't remember every girl I've made love to."

"Well in the last month you've made love to over 30 girls, some of which were my friends. Only now they hate me, cuz you don't return calls and you leave them with nothing more then a: 'Well this was fun, have a nice life'." Casey cried.

"So?' Derek asked.

"Can you stop with the one night stands Derek? Or at least don't do it with Girls that I happen to be friends with?" Casey pleaded.

"Well, I make no promises." Derek responded, just as his phone went off, Adam was calling again.

"Dude, am I ever glad you called." Derek cried into the phone.

"Um, my sister sorta puked on your bed. You're going to have to sleep on the couch." Adam replied.

"Is she not feeling well or something?" Derek asked, fear coursing through him.

"Naw, she just should know better then to drink rum, it has a bad effect on her." Adam replied.

"Well that's fine."

"Derek! Hang up the phone and listen to me!" Casey cried.

"Dude gotta go, crazy step sibling bothering me." Derek responded as his goodbye.

"Derek seriously, stop with the one night stands." Casey pleaded. Derek frowned for a second then his lips turned up into a mischievous grin.

"I make no promises."

___---___

Adam sat reading one of his text books when Derek got home sometime in the early morning.

"Rather late to be studying." Derek commented.

"It's awfully early for you to be coming in don't you think? Besides I have a test tomorrow that I forgot about." Adam replied. The conversation stopped slightly and Derek fidgeted nervously wondering how to bring her up.

"Uh, how is you sister?" Derek asked.

"Sleeping it off in her dorm, she took your sheets with you and then gave you some for your bed; she plans to wash them for you. She felt bad." Adam responded without even looking up.

"So who were you with tonight?" Adam asked before Derek could escape.

"Um, just some girl I met." Derek shrugged and tried to walk away again.

"Don't you think you're over doing this Derek?" Adam asked putting the book aside now.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Derek muttered.

"Dude, that's girl 31, care to tell me what's going on?" Adam asked.

"Not really."

"Well I thought you might want to share with your best friend." Adam coaxed.

"Fine you really want to know. I met a girl, and I like her, a lot but I can't be with her for several messed up reasons and since I can't be with her. So to keep me from doing something stupid that will just hurt the both of us I sleep with other women and hope that that will at least lessen my lust for her, not that it does, but I'm trying and that's what counts." Derek finally explained.

"And why can't you be with her?" Adam asked confused.

"It's complicated." Derek stuttered.

"Well, if forgetting her is your game, I'm outta town next weekend for a psych field trip and my sister is determined to go out to a club with her friends with or without me, so think you could I unno watch out for her for me? You don't have to hang with her, just you know watch her from a distance." Adam offered. Derek's heart skip a beat, a chance to be near her alone, without her brother, at a club with a million other people, but still he would be with her. Derek knew he should say no, he knew that this was a bad idea, that nothing good could come from this. But your hockey team is your family, favors was just part of the deal.

"Sure, I'll watch her." Derek responded, but honestly what else could he say?


	4. Chapter 4

A Hockey Player's Guide to Life

xxMedusaxx

Chapter 4

Rule 1 – Never date a teammate's sister – Revisited.

*This chapter in particularly contains a lot of sexual content, and since I suck at such things no flaming, if you don't want to read it, skip through or just don't read it. Thanks*

* * *

Adam left on Friday night, and was due back on Monday morning. The club Amy would be partying at was a local club in the downtown center, and she wasn't going till Sunday night. This gave Derek almost two days to talk himself out of going, and getting someone else to go for him, but every time he nearly succeeded to talk himself out of going he ended up talking himself back into going and it wasn't like he had anyone to talk to about this, because if it ever got around Adam wouldn't leave Amy alone with him anymore and that was just unacceptable. On Sunday night, Derek almost didn't go, but he had promised Adam he would watch her for him, so Derek went to the club alone. He ordered his drinks sat down at the bar and waited for her to arrive.

When she did arrive, Derek had had a few too many drinks, and by the looks of it so had she. She was in a sequined blue halter-top and a mini denim skirt. She looked taller, and that was probably because of her high heels. She was in a group of six or seven girls, all of which Derek had had at least one night with. For a while Derek could only watch as she moved on the dance floor, knowing that he should only watch but aching to go and join her. Suddenly Derek couldn't take it anymore, gathering up his courage and taking one more shot of tequila Derek made his way to the dance floor to her.

Amy had noticed Derek at the bar the second she had walked into the door, not because she was looking for him, but because she wanted another drink. Her friends had noticed him too and were not pleased. Everyone of her friends had some sort of night of pleasure with Derek and it all ended the same. He left. Never once was a girl called back, not once was a girl taken back to his place, and not once was a girl pleasure in that way by him again. Amy almost felt jealous, why hadn't he at least tried to hit on her? While she was dancing and thinking about what could possibly be wrong with her that Derek wouldn't even consider hitting on her she didn't noticed someone break through the circle of girls and make his way up to her. When she did notice his arm were around her waist and he was moving with her and against her. She was painfully aware of every part of his body and it felt great. Suddenly her best friend Michelle grabbed her hand and dragged her away from her dance partner. Full of curiosity Amy turned back to catch a glimpse of who was dancing with her and saw a very confused Derek standing motionless in the spot where she had left him, staring back at her retreating form.

"DUDE! What's up with you?" Amy cried, wrenching her arm free from Michelle's grasp.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you, that's Derek Venturi the guy we've all told you about? The Serial Fucker?" Michelle cried over the music, Amy sighed impatiently.

"Yes, yes I know, he's on my brother's hockey team." Amy cried.

"Well then you should know that we don't want you to end up like us strung out by some inconsiderate jerk who only wanted a good time." Michelle snarled. Amy laughed.

"I'm more careful then that, besides, one dance won't lead to anything." Amy responded brushing Michelle's worries off. Amy sauntered back to Derek, who was fending himself against the five remaining college girls who were attempting to spark back the original attraction he had for them, but as soon as Amy reappeared, she could tell that he only had eyes for her. He pushed the other girls aside to grasp her waist again, and Amy wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a glittering smile and he rewarded her with the famous Venturi smirk. As they continued to dance the continued to stare, neither one talking, yet each saying a million words with their eyes. Suddenly Derek pressed his lips against hers, it started off soft and passionate and the changed into a hot, fast and hard kiss, almost as if someone had fanned the flames of desire and somewhere between desire and blatant lust, they made it back to Derek's dorm.

She found herself on his bed, with his lips trailing down her neck, and she wondered how she got there, but decided she didn't care. He tugged her shirt off, pausing just long enough to take in the site of her in the moonlight before continued to kiss her everywhere and anywhere. Amy gasped and moaned her fingers twisting into his brown locks as he continued to lavish her with tortuous kisses. When he came back to her lips Amy demanded his own shirt off, her hands splayed against his chest, rubbing over the fine muscles and hardened planes of his abs. Her lips found the tiny nipples and heard his near inaudible groan of pleasure and then they were off. In a quickness she didn't think possible Derek divested her and himself of the rest of their clothes put on a condom and then was on top of her again. His brown eyes searched hers as if waiting for her to protest, instead Amy smiled at him and raised her hips till they touched his. She saw a light spark in his eyes and then he thrust inside. He slid in quick and sure filling her completely her body stretching to accommodate him. She had only done this once before and had not liked the experience but as she suspected it was ten times better with Derek. He continued to thrust into her sending waves of passion and utter awareness through her, her nails dug into his back in some places causing him to bleed but neither noticed and neither cared. Amy felt her back arch and her head tilt back in pleasure, as a star burst of raw passion erupted inside of her, Derek shuddered against her, having found his own climax in her before collapsing beside her. She lay beside his sweat covered body as he tugged the condom off being ever so sure not to get anything on her. As he wrapped it up in cleanex Amy moved away from him to get her clothes back on.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked as he lobbed the ball of tissue paper into the nearby waste-basket.

"Oh I was going to – um -." She started.

"Oh, if you wanted to be decent, though I don't see why it matters now, you can wear my shirt." He offered. Amy smiled, she picked up the red fabric and pulled it over her nakedness, Derek smiled, he liked how she looked in his shirt. Derek patted the empty space beside him, which translated to an offer to the stay the night. Amy was suddenly very confused.

"Isn't Adam coming back tomorrow?" Amy asked, she definitely didn't want Adam to find her here, in Derek's bed, wearing Derek's shirt.

"Not till later on. Come on lie down." Derek asked, finally voicing the offer. Amy was utterly confused, this was not his habit, why was he treating her differently, but nonetheless she joined him in the bed. Derek wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close to his chest, Amy took in the scent of musk, sweat and the remnants of his cologne, and found the smell to be intoxicating. She heard Derek sigh against her head and then his breathing evened out and she knew he was asleep, at least he had the decency to not pass out right away. Amy was far from sleep at that moment, as she continued to brain storm why he had suddenly changed his routine for her, though she wanted to think that he harbored a secret attraction for her, maybe he felt he needed to change things up because he had become to predictable and no one would sleep with him, though judging by how good he was in bed, and just how charmingly handsome he was she doubted he would need to do that. The only reason that was left was Adam. He was treating her differently because she was a teammate's sister. Amy felt her cheek go red with fury, she didn't want him to treat her differently and instill false hopes in her just because she was Adam's twin sister, if all he wanted was a one night stand then he should have just said so, sure that would have been rude but in the end that's all Amy wanted too, well now it was anyways. Well if a one night stand was what he wanted all along then a one night stand he was going to get.

___---___

"Dude, you are the weirdest sleeper on this campus." Adam cried hoping to jolt his teammate out of his deep sleep, which it did. Derek jolted up in a tizzy glancing around the room.

"I can explain…." Derek started, staring down at the pillow he had been cuddling in confusion. "Uh, did you see a girl leave here?" Derek asked he looked to the clock, it was only eight in the morning, Adam never mentioned her having a class this early, wasn't her first class at two in the afternoon.

"Uh, no, did you bring a girl here last night?" Adam asked.

"Uh yea…" Derek replied, looking around for a note she may have left anything at all.

"Congrats! That's the first time, does this mean that the girl is something special?" Adam asked.

"Yea, she is. Did you sister drop by this morning to see you?" Derek asked.

"Amy? No. How did the club go last night?" Adam asked noting Derek's sudden souring look.

"She must have left when I was sleeping." Derek snarled mostly to himself.

"Who Amy?" Adam asked very appaled at the thought of Derek and Amy together, Derek shot him a worried look before stuttering out an answer.

"No the girl I was here with. Amy went home with her girlfriends and uh – Anna was at the club with a different group of people who doesn't know Ay and she came home with me." Derek tried to explain.

"Wow, so basically she snuck out, so you were her one night stand?" Adam asked. He was merely teasing but the sudden look as if realization had struck Derek worried him. Suddenly Derek bolted out of bed, thrusting on the any piece of clean clothing he could find, and then stormed out of the room.

"Well, I'll catch you later." Adam called out, knowing that Derek was probably half way down the hallway.

___---___

Despite the late night Amy found herself awake at 8:00 in the morning when Michelle literally shook her awake

"You're my best friend, my room mate, and you know I love you, but right now, I want to kill you." Amy snarled stifling a yawn.

"YOU LEFT WITH HIM!" Michelle cried. "We all came back here hoping to pop in and stop you guys before anything happened but you weren't here, where did he take you? He didn't do you on the grass did he?" Michelle cried.

"No, we went back to his place." Amy cried off handedly, moving out of their shared room and into the small kitchenette to turn on the coffee pot.

"But you didn't get back till like three in the morning. What took you so long?" Michelle asked.

"He wanted me to stay the night." Amy replied. Michelle stopped talking and gave her an astonished look.

"What?" Amy asked confused.

"First things first, Derek never brings a girl back to his place and Secondly he never asked them to stay the night, well he never stays the night. Why didn't you stay?" Michelle asked.

"Aw come on, he was only acting that way because of Adam." Amy responded pouring herself a cup of coffee, "Do you want one."

"Yea, so wait, he wanted you to stay the night because he likes Adam?" Michelle asked.

"Rule number one in the hockey man's guide, never date a teammate's sister." Amy fired off. Michelle nodded in understanding.

"Well that's gotta suck for your love life."

"It sure does." Before Michelle could continue a loud banging erupted through the silence.

"Amy, open the door!" Came a demand.

"Oh, My, God! It's Derek!" Michelle tried to cry, while trying to keep her voice down.

"Go hide!" Amy demanded, shoving Michelle into their room and shutting the door. Amy tried to straighten out her hair, hoping she didn't look too disheveled, and then opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, Derek brushed her off, pushing himself past her and into the room. "Come on in." Amy added rather sarcastically.

"You left." Derek snarled.

"Yea so, you leave girls all the time." Amy responded. Derek paused.

"Oh you didn't know I knew about your habits." Amy stated.

"That has nothing to do with last night!" Derek cried.

"Oh it doesn't? What's your routine Derek? You pick up a girl, go back to her place, fuck her and then leave. Right?" Amy asked.

"Well, yes, but –." Derek started but Amy cut him off.

"And what is rule number one in the Hockey man's guide?" Amy demanded to know, Derek swore inwardly, he didn't know she knew about the rule book too.

"Never date a teammates sister, but –." Derek tried to finished but Amy cut him off.

"I would have been ok with a one night stand, I wouldn't have gone crying to Adam, I didn't want you giving me some false sense of hope thinking maybe just maybe you like me a little bit more then that, but we both know that can't be possible can we? Not only are you heartless, I'm off limits. Now don't add insult to injury by trying to act like you care, I won't tell Adam what happened last night." Amy finished. Derek looked at her, a strange look in his eyes and then suddenly it was gone, and his inner walls were back up.

"Good. Glad I don't have to pretend anymore." Derek snarled and then left. Amy stood staring at the door that had just closed behind him while Michelle snuck out of their room and moved up close to her.

"Um, hey are you ok?" she asked, putting a comforting arm around her.

"Yea, I'll be fine." Amy replied.

Back at Derek's dorm room, Derek slammed the door behind him he wanted to shriek until his face turned blue until all the anger was out of his system. Adam came up beside him.

"Dude care to tell me what happened with the girl?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter, she doesn't like me and I don't like her. I'm fine." Derek snarled.

"You don't look fine." Adam whispered. Derek sighed, inside his heart had snapped into two pieces though he could never really tell Adam what happened he secretly agreed, Derek was far from fine, and he probably would never recover from this.


	5. Chapter 5

A Hockey Players Guide To Life

xStarletx

A/N: Here we are the next installment. I know I took too long and I'm SORRY! But I got all obsessed with my new fics, like my Sonny With A Chance one, or my Twilight one. I suggest you check em out =P Neways you know the drill. Review when you're done reading.

Chapter 5

Rule 15 - A hockey game is the most important thing – if something's taking your mind off the game, either it has to go, or you do.

* * *

Derek awoke to another gloomy day, though the sun was shining all he could see was rain clouds with no silver lining. It was 124 without Amy. How could things have gone so horribly wrong? Why hadn't he said what he truly felt for her? Tell her that she was special to him and it had nothing to do with being a teammate's sister. Why had he assumed she wouldn't have heard of his reputation, or the guidebook? Either way he hadn't much desire to do anything since that night, he had no desire for any woman other then Amy, not that he hadn't tried, he had no desire to go to class, no desire to do any work what so ever and absolutely no desire to practice. As he flopped back on his bed, fully intending to spend the rest of his day there, he wondered if Amy was happy.

It had been four months and four days since the night with Derek and she had hoped the after affects of it would have worn off, but she still craved the taste of his lips, the powerful surges of his body inside hers, the feel of his body beside her, the way it felt when his arm was around her holding her tightly to his chest. But she was just too stubborn to admit it, so she spent the rest of her time working on her routines, her essays and trying to prove to Casey McDonald that she was just as good as she was, which was easy because Amy was better then her. But secretly Amy wished Derek would apologize, or try again, but she knew that he wouldn't, even if he wanted to, he couldn't because he was Adam's teammate.

Adam knew only two things, something had happened between Derek and Amy when he was gone, and whatever that something was it did not end well. Adam loved his sister, and Derek was his best friend, but neither of them were talking to him about it, both denied there being any sort of tryst between them, but neither could look each other in the eye when they were put face to face. With Derek's sudden un-interest in hockey or anything related to getting out of bed, and Amy's sudden over interest in work, a technique she used to get things off of her mind Adam knew he had to do something, it would be going down that weekend at the away game.

___---___

Adam had to literally shake Derek awake at five in the morning the next day.

"Dude! It's five in the morning, go away!" Derek had huffed and then rolled over. Adam waited five seconds before moving to the head of the bed and flipping Derek off of the mattress. Derek lay on the ground groaning in agony, but he made no attempt to move. Apparently he was comfortable sleeping in the pile of dirty clothes that accumulated in the center of the room.

"Adam? What's taking so long?" Amy cried, coming in through the front door. In a flash Derek was up and flexing his rapidly disappearing muscles. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Can't get sleeping beauty to wake up." Adam responded, walking past the preening Derek to his Sister. She had chosen a tight strapless top and a pair of light blue skinny jeans, which had been tucked into her winter boots. Interesting choice of apparel.

Derek stood assessing her, just as she stood assessing his bareness. Her cheeks were pink and suddenly Derek was red.

"Well you know how it is, a new girl every night and all" Derek snarled.

"What are you talking about, you haven't been with a girl in months." Adam snarled, Derek went red, and Adam assumed that he was supposed to have backed him up. Amy chuckled.

"Well that's good for you. That's just too bad that you can't settle down like I have." Amy snarled.

"You have a boyfriend?" Derek and Adam cried in unison just as Lance a teammate on their floor walked in.

"That's right, Lance and I are going out."

"Really? GREAT!" Lance cried. Derek looked like he wanted to shake some

sense in her.

"WHAT?!" Derek screeched.

"You have a problem with that Venturi?" Amy challenged. Derek paused.

"Why would I? You're nothing special." Derek snalred.

"Don't talk to my sister like that, just pack your bags so we can make it to the bus." Adam snarled taking Amy's side. Derek moved away from her and back into his room to get changed and packed.

"What's going on. I thought you turned lance down?" Adam whispered.

"Well I changed my mind."

"You called him a mindless idiot with no more personality then a limp noodle." Adam countered, Amy gave him a dry look, she noticed that Derek had a smirk on his face and realized that he had heard her.

"Don't be stupid, he's a nice enough guy, and besides I think I Love Him!" she cried, just loud enough for Derek to hear. Adam could tell that she had no idea where Lance was at the moment when she looked around, but she didn't really care. Adam saw the horrified look on Derek's face fade into barely contained rage and he stormed towards her.

"Well I hope you have fun loving the noodle you psycho." He snarled proving that he had heard the conversation.

"At least I have someone." Amy replied.

"Well so do I." Derek bluffed.

"Really? Is it an STD?" Amy asked.

"No, but she's prettier then you." Derek cried hoping to insult her

"Well Lance is better in bed!" Amy yelled. Derek grabbed her by the shoulders, his face reddening. Adam intervened before anything violent happened. He thrust himself between Amy and Derek making him let go.

"Now how would you know Lance s better in bed?" He asked turning to Amy, "And why would you care?" Adam asked turning to Derek. Derek and Amy looked away from each other.

"I don't care." Derek whispered, turning away from them. Adam rounded on Amy.

"I want an explanation Amy and I want it now. I want to know whatever t is that happened between you two and if you won't tell me I'll just get it out of Derek this weekend."

"Then get it out of Derek." Amy snarled, leaving Adam alone with his bags.

____-----____

"But she's a teammate's sister." Derek snarled. "She's off limits."

"Oh, I asked Adam for permission long ago, and he said it was fine." Tony replied. Derek looked as if he had been kicked in the gut. Adam shook his head, poor Derek.

"Hey, thanks again for getting your sister to reconsider." Lance cried, clapping his hand on Adams shoulder once again. Derek sunk lower in his seat, Adam glanced to his sullen best friend.

"Think you could tell me what's going on?" Adam questioned. Derek couldn't look him in the eye, he kept his eyes stared out of the window beside him.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Derek asked.

"Well you tried to throttle my sister after she told you she thought Lance was better in bed then you. For some reason she knows how you are in bed. Something is up." Adam replied. Derek still wouldn't look at him.

"Don't worry about it." Derek snarled.

"Come Derek, if something happened between you two I want to know about it." Adam pleaded. Derek turned to look at him, he looked like he didn't buy it.

"Nothing happened. You're sisters still a virgin from what I know. And I'm just a sulking asshole." Derek snarled. Adam didn't buy that either.

"Well when you decided to tell me what happened that week end I'm all ears." Adam replied. Derek turned away from him. Adam sighed, it was definitely not looking like he was going to get it out of either of them, just as long as it didn't get in the way of the hockey game.

____----____

Derek had tanked the hockey game. He missed every shot, except the one he shot on their net. He tackled his own teammates, he tripped on his skates, and at one point nothing but the ice. At the end of the game, which they thankfully won despite Derek's mistakes, the coach took him aside. The basic gist of the conversation was that whatever was bothering him better go away, after this game he was benched, and if he missed another practice he would lose his scholarship. His teammates wouldn't talk to him, Adam was passed pissed, the only one who was happy was Lance, who couldn't stop talking about how he was going to call Amy as soon as he got home. Definitely not the picker upper Derek wanted to hear.

So it was an understandable response when Derek drank himself into oblivion that night. He was vaguely aware when Adam got everyone to lift him up and deposit him into the back seat of their rented car. There was a large argument on who would get to drive and at the end Adam won, the one which had drank the less. Not that it matter, soon after Derek passed out they were T-boned by another drunk driver leaving the party. They never got past the end of the street.

____----____

All He had said on the phone was that they were at hospital after a car accident. There was nothing about who was hurt, in fact he flat out avoided the question. But once she demanded an answer, he told her that it didn't look so good. Adam told her where they were located and that was it. Amy spent most of that night speeding towards the capitol of Alberta hoping that Derek wasn't too hurt. When she got to the hospital she found Adam in the waiting room. He got up to hug her Amy suddenly expected the worse.

"I'm so sorry Amy, they don't know if he's going to pull through." Adam whispered.

"What, what do you mean?" Amy cried, suddenly very frantic. "You mean he's going to die?"

"We don't know just yet, but Amy sweetie he went through the windshield." Adam explained. Amy ran a hand over her face, the tears dripping down her cheek.

"Hey did you know they've got pudding?" Someone asked from behind. Amy recognized the voice. She turned around and there he was, Derek Venturi, pudding in hand and cast on his hand.

"YOU'RE OK!" Amy cried throwing herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck. She heard his pudding drop to the floor as his returned his embrace. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

She didn't care that Adam was watching, feeling his arms around her felt just too right. He was whispered sweet nothing into her ear about being alright and how he was never going to leave her again.

"What. The. Fuck?" Adam snarled. Amy turned to face her brother.

"You wanna run that 'Nothing happened' by me again?" Adam asked. His arms folded across his chest.

"Look it's not what it looks like." Derek whispered, holding his one good hand out to ward him off.

"You fucked her didn't you? I'm going to break your other hand." Adam swore.

"No one fucked anyone. Adam I was just worried that's all." Amy tried to explain.

"Really, 'cause I thought you'd be more interested in the fact that it's Lance in the O.R. you know, because you love him?" Adam snarled.

"Oh Lance." Amy snarled. Derek's grip tightened on her waist, she hadn't realized he still had an arm around her. He was really coming through on the whole never letting go thing.

"Yes, Lance, now tell me. What the fuck happened that weekend I was gone." Adam demanded. Both Amy and Derek looked away. Adam tapped his shoe impatiently as he waited for an answer.

"Alright, I fucked your sister." Derek replied. Adam's shoe stopped tapping, of course it had, Adam had tackled Derek. That was the one and only time Amy had been kicked out of a hospital for a fight she had been trying to break up.


	6. Chapter 6

A Hockey Player's Guide to Life

xStarletx

A/N: Chapter 6! Did I take too long to get this up? Hopefully I still got some readers out there that will hopefully review! That's right make this Review whore happy people! Don't worry I'll have the next chapter up next Tuesday Promise!

Chapter 6

Rule 8 – If there's something distracting you from Hockey get rid of it.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since the accident and Lance was lucky enough to survive, which lead to Amy telling him that she was breaking up and the poor dumb lug took it well. Adam did not. Adam was furious. Even after two weeks, Adam still wasn't talking to him. It made the dormitory frigid from his cold shoulder technique, a special tactic he had learned from years of Amy's wrath, not mention the tension swirling around them. You could have cut it with a knife.

"So uh, you going to talk to me today?" Derek asked. Adam looked up from his text book just long enough to glare at Derek. He then gave his text book his undivided attention as if Derek had never interrupted him. "Ok then, I'll take that as a no."

Ok so he had lost his best friend, he still had his girlfriend and he would be seeing her that afternoon after her dance class.

"Gahh! I hate that Casey MacDonald!" She cried huffing into the small café and then throwing herself into the booth Derek had picked out for them. He was definitely more than surprised she had mentioned Casey.

"Why what did she do?" Derek asked. What could Casey have possibly done now?

"She's thinks she's all better than me. And she is totally not! I can do everything better than her, but she will not acknowledge it! But you know what babe, I'm not going to let it get me down. How was your day?" She asked him. Derek thought this over, she was Casey's rival, the one Casey hated so much. What was going to happen when she found out he and Amy were dating. She'd throw the biggest hissy fit he'd ever seen, no doubt telling him this is exactly like him.

"Adam's still not talking to me, but that's ok, he'll come around." Derek shrugged off, hoping he was right. The waiter came at that point for their orders and Derek was only happy to oblige, he wanted to change the topic, anything that would take their minds off of Adam and Casey, and with that sentiment in mind Derek and Amy managed to stay a couple for two months. That is until the big hockey game came up.

--

Ok, so maybe Derek was a bit distracted. How could he not be Amy was sitting front row, smiling and waving and making it damn difficult for his eyes to stay off of her. Sure he was showing off, but he wanted Amy to be proud of him, and he did score a few times and they did still win. Coach wasn't happy though.

"Derek! You have plenty of potential I don't know why you've been so floppy!" He cried.

"I do! It's Amy." Adam snarled.

"Your sister?" Coach asked.

"Yes my sister. It's been his problem for the last two games." Adam confided. Derek opened to defend himself and his love for Amy but he was interrupted.

"Is that why she left me?" Lance cried.

"What about the code?" Another teammate asked.

"Yea the code!" Another second.

"Well he doesn't seem to care about the code, or about Hockey anymore." Adam countered. Everyone cheered with him.

"You have to break up with Amy." His teammates told him. Derek felt his heart clinch, leave his Amy? Never.

"I can't do that." Derek whispered.

"If you want to stay on this team you're leaving her." Coach told him. Derek hung his head, he thought about his grades, he didn't know if they were going to be able to keep him hear in the school. He'd have to talk to the dean, see if he could work out a deal of some sorts.

"Then I'm not on the team." Derek whispered. He picked up his hockey bag and walked out. He'd see Amy at the party and figure out what to do.

--

Amy was distant at the party, like she was thinking about something. It wasn't until he had taken her back to her dorm when she told him what was on his mind.

"I heard the team in the locker room." She confided. Derek stopped kissing her, it was odd timing to bring that up. Derek noticed there were tears in his eyes.

"You can't give up hockey for me." She told him. Derek paused.

"Well what else can I do? I'm not letting you go because you're brother wants to be an asshole. No offence." Derek cried.

"No, you're going to let me go, because you are a good hockey player and a good teammate." She ordered. Derek sat down on the couch.

"I am?" He asked her. Amy knelt down beside him.

"You are." She replied. Derek looked into her green eyes and knew what was happening.

"You're leaving me." He whispered.

"No, I'm letting you live your life, I'm not going to come in between you and your future." She argued. Derek stood up, taking her with him.

"You are my future!" He cried he searched her eyes, he needed her to understand this.

"Not anymore." She replied. She led him to the door and showed him out.

"You'll find someone Derek, a handsome guy like you, you won't be alone for long." She whispered, she got up on her tippy toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then she shut the door in his face.

Derek made it back to the dormitory and found Adam sitting on his bed, looking over a binder of notes.

"She broke up with me." Derek whispered. Adam looked up.

"She did?" He asked. Derek nodded, sitting down on the bed.

"She heard what the team said. She broke it off." Derek snarled, he pinned Adam with a glare he saw Adam shift uncomfortably.

"You'll get over it." He told him. Derek nodded.

"Look in a month or two it'll be exam week and then Christmas vacation. You'll get over her." Adam tried to console. Derek stripped of his clothes and went to bed, but before he fell asleep he heard Adam try to call Amy. Derek got a bit of a peaceful sleep knowing that she wasn't talking to her brother either.


	7. Chapter 7

A Hockey Player's Guide to Life

**xStarletx**

Chapter 7

_Rule 11 – Sometimes the need of a teammate is the need of the team._

* * *

As much as Adam loves his sister she was being beyond reasonable, and it didn't help that Derek blamed the team and for the most part Adam for the Break up. At least Derek would talk to him, even if it was mostly swearing. Amy had refused to make any contact with Adam since the break up.

Amy was his twin, however, so Adam didn't think that she could stay mad at him forever. But as the exam session drew to a close Amy still hadn't rescinded her silent treatment on him. The only thing Adam could look forward to was that he and Amy had the long trip home to Ottawa to look forward to. He could annoy her into talking to him then. They were twins after all, she really couldn't hate him forever.

Derek, however, could. He had been overly aggressive as of late. He had been benched for many a fight and wasn't very kind to his team mates anymore. In fact he rarely stayed around them anymore. He didn't party, and he didn't date. He just stayed at the dorm, and either studied or drank himself into oblivion. He was making staying in that dorm room absolutely unbearable. Adam tried to get him out or to stop drinking but Derek would snap some remark riddled with curses about it being none of his business or concern.

Adam didn't want to feel guilty about all of this but both Derek and Amy were making that impossible. They had both been so happy together and now they were miserable and taking it out on Adam. He had to figure out a way to get Derek and Amy to forgive him, and he hated that the only way to do that was to get them back together.

* * *

Amy had been walking down campus towards her dorm, wondering what Derek was doing and if he missed her as much as she missed him when suddenly someone grabbed her around the middle and hoisted her up into the air. Amy shrieked but she already knew who it was and she wasn't amused at all.

"ADAM! Put me down! NOW!" She ordered. She felt him chuckle and she drew more angry.

"Not until you listened to me!" Adam bargained.

Amy frowned and continued to thrash around in hopes of Adam dropping her, but her brother was strong and he didn't. Amy slowly stopped struggling. "Fine what do you want?" She asked with a defeated sigh.

"I know you had your last exam today but mine's not till next week. I want you to wait just a few days so we can go home together ok?" Adam proposed.

Amy didn't want to agree to his stupid demands. She didn't want to go anywhere with him. She had plans to avoid him all through the Christmas break, but it seemed he was going to make that impossible. Besides, he wouldn't let her go until she agreed.

"Fine. We'll go home together. I'll send you my itinerary so you can schedule accordingly." Amy sighed.

Adam dropped her to her feet, when she turned to him he was frowning. "I'm your brother, not your business associate." He reminded her.

Amy didn't smile at him, she merely turned away from him.

"Will you at least come to my game tonight?" Adam called after her.

Yeah because Amy wanted to see Derek and his new girlfriend, because he definitely had one by now, how could he not.

"No." Amy snarled as she walked away. She didn't need to look back to know that her brother was near tears.

It didn't matter how manly he pretended to be. She had never been mad at him for this long before, he was no doubt freaking out without her.

* * *

Derek had finished his exams four days earlier, and though he didn't really want to there he had to because he promised Casey he'd go home with her. So Derek sat packing in his room on what would have been he and Amy's 5th month anniversary, waiting for Casey to call him and tell him that she was done and that they could finally get away from everything that reminded him of Amy.

Instead of a phone call he got the roommate he blamed for all of this. Adam slowly shuffled into the rom. Derek pretended to not notice. Adam sat down on the bed and watched Derek for a while. Derek could feel his eyes on his neck.

"So, you going home today?" Adam asked.

Derek didn't respond, he merely kept going. Adam sighed.

"Look, I know what today is. Maybe you should go see her." Adam whispered.

At that Derek stopped pack and turned to him. "Now why would you want that?" Derek wondered. This felt an awful lot like a trap.

"My sister's crying in her room, you're more prickly then a cactus. Maybe I just want the two you to be happy again." Adam cried.

Derek glared at him not sure if he should believe what Adam was saying. For a while the two regarded each other in silence.

"Just go see her ok?" Adam pleaded breaking the silence first. He got up and pat Derek's shoulder, leaving Derek to contemplate his options.

* * *

Derek knocked timidly at Amy's dorm door. He had a box of her favourite chocolates and a card. The thought of seeing her fully, after more than a month of cherished glimpses excited him. The door opened and it was her roommate at the door. He had slept with the girl a really long time ago, but he couldn't remember her name.

"You have got to be SHITTING me!" She cried.

That wasn't a good sign. "I'm here to see Amy." Derek told her.

She laughed loudly. "You have the worst timing ever. You know that? Where were you this morning?" She asked him.

"Uhm… Sleeping?"

She shook her blonde head back and forth as she chuckled. "She left three hours ago. Said she couldn't stay here on today of all days."

Derek stood there dumbfounded as Amy's roommate apologized and shut the door in his face. Then it dawned on him. Adam had lied to him, probably some sick sadistic trick. Furious Derek stormed back to his dorm to confront his roommate.

* * *

Amy turned her phone on as soon as the plane landed in Ottawa and her phone was bombarded with messages. With a sigh Amy called her voicemail to listen to them.

The first message was from her roommate.

_Hey it's me. It's around 4:30 and you're not to believe who just stopped by to see you… DEREK VENTURI! He had this little box of chocolates and he wanted to see you! You see I TOLD YOU he missed you! CALL ME RIGHT AWAY you little heartbreaker. _

Amy barely listened to the options as she contemplated the meaning of what was going on. What did this mean? Derek had come to see her, on what would have been on their anniversary? Really? The second message cut into her thoughts. It was from her brother and he sounded angry.

_What the hell Amy? First off, we were supposed to go home together TOMORROW! And you up and fucking leave today without me? What the fuck was the itinerary for then? To throw me off? I thought we were making progress. I'll have you know I Had banked a lot on this. Derek thinks I sent him over as some joke. He fucking punched me out. I hope you're happy, you bitch! Fucking Call me._

Suddenly it all made sense. Derek went over because of Adam. This was about stupid Hockey and that stupid Guide. The third message was just silence until.

_I miss you._

Amy recognized the voice immediately. It was Derek. Amy deleted the three messages. She hated that Derek was only talking to her for his team. She wanted him to love her for her, not because the hockey guide said it was ok, or his teammates wanted him to. She hated Hockey, she'd never date another hockey player for as long as she lived.

* * *

**Well I know it's been a long time but here we are! This is the next chapter. I have finished writing out all of the chapters for this story, so technically it's done. All you have to do is review and then I'll type out the next and put it up. I hope I still have a few readers left on this, if there are tell me More reviews means the next chapter sooner :) **


	8. Chapter 8

A Hockey Player's Guide to Life

**xStarletx**

_A/N: Here we are Chapter 8 :D Exciting right? If you want the next chapter you have to review or I won't know that anyone wants it or not :D_

Chapter 8

Rule 4: If unforeseen events foil the play, use a new one.

* * *

Going home without Amy had given Adam plenty of time to think. He had come up with a new plan, a more expensive plan, but he was getting Derek and Amy back together this break if it killed him.

Adam tipped-toed into his sister's room. She was still asleep, probably still very tired from her night out with the girls. She had been doing everything possible to keep herself out of the house. He was sick of only seeing his sister when she was about to go out, but Amy was determined to not see Adam through this whole vacation.

Adam looked down at his sister. She had been drinking a bit too much as of recently. Probably to numb the pain of missing Derek, which she would never admit she does. But there she was, passed out on the bed, still in the clothes she went out in the night before, one shoe off, one shoe one. Derek was just glad a boy wasn't with her this time. Sneaking that dumb ass out of the house without his parents noticing had nearly been impossible.

Adam bent down and picked up Amy's fancy wristlet.

"Sorry Sis, but this is for your own good," Adam whispered as he took her wallet out. He quickly slipped out her most important cards. Her driver's license, her credit card, her debit cards, all her school IDs, as soon as he had them he began to tip-toe out again.

He took one glance back at his sister before shutting the door behind him. He looked at the pile of cards in his hand and smiled smugly.

Phase one complete.

* * *

Casey and Derek may not have gotten a long in the past, or well ever, but they did care about each other. Fighting was how siblings often expressed their feelings, and the two of them fought a lot. It was why Casey knew that something was going on with Derek.

Ever since they got back to London he had been different. He had been great with Marti and his new baby brother Simon but everyone could tell that he was depressed. He was sullen and sad, he went on long walks, he sat in his room alone a lot, he was generally just a sad lonely loner. The worst thing was that he wouldn't let anyone help him, he wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong. He flat out denied that anything was wrong, but Casey was now standing in front of his door, having just been denied access.

Casey sighed and opened the door. She took in the sight of Derek lying on his bed, not even angry enough to tell her off for coming in after he told her not to. Instead he lay on his bed, sullenly staring at his ceiling.

Casey came to sit down beside him. She could see his scowl but he didn't tell her to leave. She lay down on the bed beside him and together they sat in silence.

"You O.K.?" She asked. She knew that there was no guarantee that Derek would tell her, but it wouldn't hurt her to try asking nicely.

Derek turned a dry look to Casey and then shrugged before turning his stare back to his ceiling.

Casey sighed. "Come on Derek, don't give me that look. I know something's up with you," Casey snapped.

"Casey, it doesn't matter. So drop it," He growled.

Casey knew that he had never been good at accepting help from anyone let alone Casey. But she wasn't just about to drop it. "It does matter! I want to help you. It can't help by keeping it inside yourself."

Derek sighed and draped an arm over his eyes. "Fine! But only to shut you up," He cried, and then became silent. For a moment Casey thought he was going to ignore her, but then he spoke up. "I like a girl. Like, I REALLY like this girl."

"Oh! That's great!" Casey exclaimed. Not quite sure how this could have him so depressed.

"It was. Her and I were good together," Derek continued, and Casey was floored. She hadn't know that Derek was dating someone, she was a little hurt that he never told her. She would have told him too but she didn't get the chance. "That was until her brother and the hockey team broke us up and now she won't talk to me."

"Oh," Casey said flatly. Now she understood. Maybe the relationship hadn't been long enough to be that important, though clearly the attachment had.

Casey stared at her sad step-brother it all mad sense, this was a scar on the heart that was bothering him. For the first time he had let someone into his heart. "What's her name? Maybe I can help out. You know talk to her?" Casey offered.

"CASEY! She HATES me. She won't even look at me. Just give it up!" Derek cried.

Casey jumped at the outburst and then watched as Derek rolled over so his back was to her. "I'm so sorry, Derek," Casey whispered, not sure what else to say.

"Can you just… leave? Just leave?" Derek replied.

"Sure," Casey whispered. As she got out of the bed she heard the ping of a phone. Derek groaned but didn't go for it. Casey snuck a look at the phone and saw that it was a message from Derek's roommate Adam.

Casey looked over her shoulder, Derek seemed oblivious to her now. She quickly took the phone and left the room, shutting the door behind her before Derek could stop her.

Casey practically sprinted to her room and shut the door behind her in a bang with her hurry. She took the phone out and opened up his messages. All of them were from Adam, and they had started about a week ago. He kept saying that he wanted to talk, that he wanted to hang out with Derek, but Derek had not responded.

Casey wasn't sure what went on with Adam, she had thought the two of them were O.K. but now she wasn't so sure.

"Alright then Adam, let's see what you know."

* * *

"Alright you little thief, where is it?" Amy cried, flinging Adam's door open with a bang.

"What ever do you mean?" Adam asked innocently, putting his adult magazine down on the bed and staring at her.

Amy glared him. "My wallet, you've gone through it. All my stuff is missing, all my important things. Give them back," Amy accused.

Adam gasped in a fake like matter that made Amy scoff. "Why Amy? How dare you accuse me of such a heinous crime? ME? Your brother? Your own flesh and blood? Steal from you?"

"ADAM I SWEAR…" Amy cried, starting forward with her punching fist raised.

"All I did was find your wallet… in your wristlet… in your purse… while you were passed out," Adam told her, the missing cards in question appearing his hand. "I guess I must have saved them from any harmful people who otherwise would have stolen them."

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Amy screamed. She lunged forward for the cards, and Adam didn't have the time to get up off the bed before she landed on top of him. For a while they struggled, becoming a massive entanglement of squealing, crying, flying appendages. But in the end Adam dislodged Amy and she landed sorely on her but, the tears springing from her eyes.

"God I hate you," she growled, sniffing lightly.

"Don't do that Amy. Please don't," Adam said. "I know you want your cards back right?"

"Of course I do you ass," Amy growled.

"Then back your bag, sis. Were going on a road trip," Adam told her.

Amy stared at him like he was crazy. "What?" she asked.

"Bonding Amy. You and I used to be so close and I want that closeness back. So we're going on a road trip so we can re-bond. Then, when we get to our destination I'll give you all the cards back, regardless of whether you still hate me or not. O.K.?" Adam bargained.

"You're crazy!" Amy spat out.

"Mom and dad have already agreed. So go on, you know you're going to have to," Adam taunted.

Amy glared at him like he was the reason her life was so awful, and maybe part of that was true. She got up but didn't say anything. She didn't want to go on a road trip with the man who broke up her relationship, the man she blamed for her broken heart.

"Fine," She snarled. "But I won't forgive you that easily, so this had better be one hell of a road trip."

As she walked away, both of them knew that unless this trip was to L.A. and she got to meet Nick Simmons, it was going to be hell for the both of them.

* * *

Casey skipped down the stairs to her family. "I am happy to announce that friends of mine will be here in a week," Casey told her family members.

"That's great. Who are they?" Nora asked, looking up from her book.

"They're dancer friends of mine. They won't be staying here or anything, but they will be around and I'll be hanging out with them," Casey explained. "I just thought I'd give you guys some warning."

Derek noticed that the last comment had been directed right at her. He could tell by the devious know-it-all look in her eyes. Derek watched Casey go, worried that his step sister had a plan.


	9. Chapter 9

A Hockey Player's Guide to Life

**xStarletx**

_AN: Sorry it's been so long, keep in mind the next chapter is the last one, so if you'd like to read what happens review and tell me so I feel motivated to put up the next chapter :D_

Chapter 9

Rule 5 – Never back out of a play unless you absolutely have to.

* * *

Amy and Adam had been in the car for four days now. They had stopped off in Cornwall for ice cream, Peterborough for paint balling, Toronto for shopping and ice skating and now they were in Niagara Falls.

They were standing, in the middle of a Canadian winter just outside the falls looking out at the never frozen water churning in grey waves below them. They stood side by side, watching the water, each thinking about their own different problems.

Suddenly Amy couldn't take it anymore. "What are you doing Adam?" Amy asked him. "What is this all about?"

Adam turned to her, rubbing his mittened hands to keep them warm. "You can't hate me, Amy. I won't let you," Adam told her.

"You and that stupid guide ruined my happiness. I have every right to hate you," Amy snarled.

"Amy..." he started.

Amy was already walking away from him. Adam thought about the guide and its role in his life. He had never once questioned its rules. But today he did. He wasn't about to lose his sister to a set of guidelines. There was no turning back now. He was about to go against everything he stood for.

* * *

Derek was far from pleased when he found out Casey had his phone and that she had been reading the text messages from Adam.

His phone had gone missing four days ago and after that the text messages jus tread 'Call me' or 'Call now'. There were several outgoing and incoming calls to and from Adam's phone so apparently he and Casey had been talking. They may even have some strange deranged plan.

Derek confronted Casey, cornering her in the kitchen when no one was home to save her. "What's going on Casey?" Derek hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Casey said with a shrug. She was a horrible liar and avoiding his eyes as she made herself a sandwich.

She was trembling, the knife shaking in her hand. Derek took it out of her grasp. He wasn't having Casey hurt herself because she was attempting to hide something from him. "You've been talking to Adam on my phone no less. What are you two planning?" Derek questioned.

"I wanted to know who the girl was. I didn't know that Adam had a twin sister. You never told me about her and I never saw her at any of the games," Casey replied.

Derek took a step back. "She didn't want to see me," Derek shrugged.

"Well, to answer your second question, there is no plan," Casey told him confidently placing the top bun onto her sandwich. "Adam and I have a lot in common. I like talking to him," Casey explained.

Derek watched her warily, she didn't look nervous or shaking, he wasn't sure if she was lying anymore. Maybe she spent too much time around him and had learnt to master the art of lying. Suddenly her phone went off.

Casey fished her phone out of her pocket and looked at the Caller I.D. "That's Adam," she said picking up her sandwich and heading towards her room. "Adam and I are discussing feelings, you might not want to follow me."

Derek let her go, realizing that she had left him with her mess to clean up. Oh yeah, she was definitely learning a few things from him. As he started cleaning, Derek thought about what Casey had said and decided that if Adam tried to date his step-sister, Derek was going to make his life a living hell.

* * *

The fifth day of the trip landed them in London, Ontario apparently to visit friends of Adam's. Adam hadn't been right since they crossed into London. In fact he seemed rather nervous. Maybe he was meeting a girl that he actually liked. It would explain all the late night phone calls.

Adam pulled them up to a suburban house covered in snow there was one car in the driveway and fresh tire treads from a second car that apparently left recently. Adam pulled into the driveway and stared at the house.

Amy watched him as he took a few calming breaths. "Who are we visiting?" Amy asked.

"friends," Adam replied. He knocked on the door and a brunette opened the door. Adam smiled at her, she was as attractive as he remember, even though he had only met her a few times. Before he could even get his greeting out...

"CASEY?" Amy thundered.

"AMY? What are you doing here?" Casey asked.

Adam was confused as his gaze flew between the two glaring girls. He wasn't liking how this was going.

Amy lounged back with a dark glare. "I don't know. My brother's sick idea of joke, I suppose," Amy snarled.

"Brother? Adam's your brother?" Casey asked turning to Adam who shrugged. "Why didn't you tell me you were AMY'S Brother?"

"You two know each other?" Adam asked trying to catch up.

"HATE each other." Amy and Casey cried together.

"I can't believe Derek dated you!" Casey snarled.

"What does that matter? What are you his new girlfriend or something?" Amy accused, pushing Adam out of the way.

"Ew. God no. He's my step-brother," Casey snapped.

"Okay, we get it you two don't like each other. We're here to see Derek," Adam interrupted.

"Nope. Not anymore. She's not going anywhere near my step-brother," Casey snarled.

"Keep him. I didn't want to be here anyways," Amy growled and then turned around and walked away.

Adam tried to get her to come back but Amy refused to go anywhere but into the car and Casey shut the door in his face. Out of options Adam ran after his sister.

"Give me my wallet back," Amy snarled.

"Come on Amy, one more chance," Adam pleaded.

"NO Adam! I'm going home, I'll call mom and dad for money if i have to!" Amy snarled. He noted that she had tears in her eyes.

"But I have tickets for a play," Adam pouted.

"Adam, I don't want to be here," Amy sobbed, her tears falling from her eyes.

"Just one night. We'll go home tomorrow I promise," Adam offered. "You don't want to leave without your wallet anyways."

Amy sniffed. "I hate you."

Adam didn't doubt that, but he couldn't give up now. He still had another play up his sleeve.

* * *

When Derek came back from the store Casey was pacing the living room muttering to herself Derek put the groceries down and watched her for a bit. Not sure if this was amusing or bad for him.

"What's wrong with you now?" he asked. He sort of hoped that she and Adam had a fight. It would make his life easier; especially if she found out he wasn't going to let Adam date her.

"I'm just so ANGRY! How could you?" she screeched, turning on him.

Derek put his hands in the air. "Okay? What did I do?" Derek asked.

"You dated Amy? Why do you hate me?" Casey cried dramatically.

"How the hell did you found out about Amy? What did Adam tell you?" Derek questioned.

"He didn't tell me anything! They showed up here today. We were going to get you and her back together but now that I know that his twin is Amy I forbid it," Casey snapped.

Derel stood there wide eyed, digesting what she had just said. Hi Amy was here? In London?

Derek walked away picking up his kieys again, ignoring Casey's ongoing rant about his selfishness. He got in his car and pulled out his phone dialing Adam's number "Yo! Where are you?" he asked, when Adam picked up his phone.

Derek still couldn't believe it. Amy was here in London. Almost touchable. He could barely contain himself.


	10. Chapter 10

A Hockey Player's Guide to Life

**xStarletx**

Chapter 10

*Disclaimer: This guide is a general guide-line. It's not a bible or a set of law, at most it's a way of life, only to be used to avoid trouble. Don't take it too seriously, this guide-line can be interpreted in any way the reader wants.*

* * *

Adam led Amy up to the hotel room they would be staying in. She had stopped crying but he could tell she was still sad a probably a bit mad at him.

"You still like Derek don't you. That's why you don't want to be here," Adam filled in, shutting hte door behind him.

Amy tears began anew. "What does it matter? That stupid guide is in the way not to mention you and the team."

"Amy..." Adam sighed.

"Don't give me that," Amy thundered. "Both you and Derek do everything for the sake of Hockey! That's why he stayed with me so long, that's why you pushed us until we broke up and that's what you want us back together!"

"That's not true!" Adam defended.

"I'm NOT stupid! I know you want him playing better! That's the only reason you want us together. For the good of the team." Amy yelled.

Adam grabbed Amy's shoulders and held her tightly. "I want you to be happy. I was wrong to enforce the Guide on you. Both you and Derek are miserable and I want you two to be happy. You more so," Adam explained. "Amy, Derek asked you out against my wishes, he dated you because he liked you and no other reason. You need to believe that."

Amy sniffed taking in deep breaths. "Everything's gone so wrong," amy sighed.

"Leave it tot me Okay? You have three hours till the show, rest up okay?" Adam offered.

He watched Amy sit down before he left once again.

* * *

Adam trudged back up the walk-way and rang the doorbell. Casey opened the door, scoffed and went to close it but Adam stopped her.

"We need to talk," Adam ordered.

Casey let him open the door and walked in. "I don't see why. Amy's a bitch, she shouldn't be with Derek."

"You called me because you were concerned about Derek. You want him to be happy right?" Adam asked.

"NOT WITH HER!" Casey growled.

"Well it's all he wants," Adam clarified for her.

Casey sunk to the couch and pouted. "But she's so awful," Casey whined.

Adam sat down beside her. "Look I'm not too happy about it either. But sometimes we need to do things for them, not ourselves," Adam said.

Casey sighed. "Yeah I guess so," She agreed.

Adam smiled and put an arm around her. "I think you'll get over it. I've got something to distract you with."

* * *

Amy had gotten ready. She texted her brother but all Adam had told her was to meet him in the lobby.

She was wearing her fancy black jeans and a fancy silken top. She put on her winter jacket and hat and made her way down to the lobby.

She had had a whole three hours to think over what she felt. She still like Derek, quite a bit, she just wasn't sure if he liked her, if he had ever liked her. She was hoping she could talk Adam into staying longer so Amy could talk to Derek and see if he felt for her the way she felt for him. If Adam could be believed, then he most likely did. But Amy was paranoid; she wasn't sure what was true or not anymore, except for her feelings burning a hole in her chest. Those were very real and she was tired of living with the pain of being away from the guy she wanted to be with.

She got out of the elevator and looked around the somewhat crowded loby for her brother. But it wasn't her brother she found.

Instead, dressed up in a nice white fancy button down shirt and fancy pin stripped pants was Derek. In his arms he held his coat a single long stemmed rose. Amy walked up to him, Derek smiled nervously the rose was shaking in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked him.

Derek pulled a pair of tickets from his pocket. "Taking you to a play. If you'll have me." Derek told her.

Tears welled up in Amy's eyes and suddenly Derek was concerned. "Oh Amy I'm sorry. I know you don't want to see me but I missed you so much... and Adam said..." Derek tried to soothe.

Amy silenced him by throwing herself at him and planting her lips onto his. Derek wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer and deepening their kiss.

Amy pulled away from him, her cheeks tinged pink. She noted Derek's eyes were misted. "I missed you too," she told him.

Derek smiled and kissed her again, holding her close to her arms. They went to the play on a date and left a couple gain. This time Derek wasn't going to EVER let her go, and Amy wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

When Derek came back home, he noted that the living room light was off. When he flicked it on he could see abandoned clothes thrown haphazardly around the space and a pair of wide-eyes staring at him shocked from beneath a blanket. Derek folded his hands over his chest.

"DEREK!" Casey squealed.

"Really man? After everything you put me through with Amy you sleep with my step-sister in my own house?" Derek asked.

Adam reached for his boxers, which luckily were close by and pulled them on under the blanket. Casey stood up storming up the stairs. She had the blanket wrapped around herself, she paused to pick up her bra which Adam had evidently thrown onto the stairwell.

"Come on now man. Be the bigger man Derek. You get Amy and Casey and I get along great," Adam begged.

Derek was not convinced. "The Guide clearly states that teammates don't date other teammates sister, Derek recounted.

"Come on Derek," Adam pleaded.

"I think I'm going to have to pound you," Derek cried and then tackled Adam.

When the MacDonald-Venturi family came home they found Casey shrieking about the two boys who were wrestling on the carpet.

They didn't even ask. They were just glad that things had finally gotten back to normal.

* * *

**THE END!**

_Alright I know it's the end and I'd like to say thank you to everyone who read this and reviewed it. I know this chapter was short and I'm sorry, It's more like the little epilogue :D I hope you enjoyed and it and I hope to find you reading some of my other stories. _

_Thanks again. _

_xStarletx_


End file.
